


Always

by LittleDove0330



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Sloppy Makeouts, im thinking of making it...mature. /raises eyebrows, not in the first chapter though my aplologies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDove0330/pseuds/LittleDove0330
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment Max goes back through the photo to persuade Chloe into staying alive and hanging out in her room instead.<br/>(AKA don't go to the party you dumbass, and makeout with me instead).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

“I’m with you til the end, Chloe. You know that.”  
Just hearing the words leave Max’s lips was comforting to the taller girl, whose anxiety levels were rapidly rising at the thought of getting to finally get revenge for her recently discovered friend’s...body.  
Walking up the sidewalk proved to be a test of her patience as Max’s drunk dumbass friend -Warren?- pulls her aside.  
“Hey, I know this is a bad time, but can i get just oooone picture?” Warren slurs, looping his arm around Max’s shoulders.  
“Come on Max, let’s go.” She stresses through her teeth, immediately taking a disliking towards the boy. He was usually like a fine grain sandpaper against her nerves to begin with, but this added annoyance did nothing to make her like him. He gathers Max’s camera and retorts, “Yeah, yeah..I know...pain in the BOOTY. Just one picture..” Chloe crosses her arms huffing. The beat to the Vortex Club’s music seemed to follow the pounding in her head, surely the result of this unbelievably shitty day and her friend’s boy toy as an added annoyance.  
The camera flashes and Max looks a little unfocused. Her eyes widen, searching for Chloe.  
“We got no time for this shit. Come on, Max.”  
Max hesitates staring at Chloe, looking almost...relieved? 

Why the fuck is she able to look so calm and reassured right now?  
“Chloe!” Max cries, quickly covering the distance between the two in order to throw her arms around the taller girl’s neck. Okaaay, this is a little more than strange. Did she…?  
“Jesus dude, what is up with you?”  
“I’m just...I’m just glad we’re here together.” She replies slightly out of breath, continuing to stare at Chloe like she was the best thing she’s seen all day.  
Warren sighs. “Looks like you guys need to talk. No worries...it’s all good..” he slowly turns on his heels and walks away from them.  
_Salty as fuck._  
“I’m glad you’re here with me too, Max. Now what’s going on? We need to find Nathan right now.” Chloe continues, watching the dejected boy’s back become smaller and smaller. Nathan is the most important thing right now. It doesn’t matter if she time jumped. I need to do this. She starts walking away from Max.

“Chloe! Wait, Listen to me!”  
“I can walk and listen, Okay?” Just fucking tell me what you need, I’m sure it’s not as important as the need for Nathan’s head to get acquainted with a bullet.  
“Stop and listen for once!!” Max shouts, yanking her arm and spinning her around to face the shorter girl.  
“Fine, Max. I’m listening.” Chloe crosses her arms. Maybe the plan can wait a few minutes. Max seems like she really needs to tell her something.  
Max pauses, searching her face. “Chloe you...you can’t go to that party. You’re going to...to die if you do.”  
Well that proves it. Using her powers again.  
“You used your powers, right? And you fucked around with time and I died.”  
“No...not like that.”

The blue haired girl pauses. Raises and eyebrow. “You’re supposed to back me up! So there’s no way that punk ass bitch Nathan is going to take me down.”  
“Chloe. You’re right, he won’t.” She pauses, her eyebrows furrowing. “Mark Jefferson killed you...and others.”  
Okay, she’s got to be tripping now. The fucking art teacher? _Seriously,_ Max?

“Jefferson, the art teacher?” The girl’s voice raises slightly, as well as her eyebrows. She almost sounds concerned now.

“...That’s BULLSHIT, Nathan is the fucking serial killer! We saw the proof.” She finishes angrily. Why is she wasting time with this bullshit theory?  
We are running out of time. He could be leaving by now…or hurting someone else.  
”I need to make sure he isn’t going to hurt anybody ever again. Max, are you coming?”

Max looks kind of pissed now. The crickets almost seem to be chirping louder when she replies loudly, “Nathan is already dead...and you’re in danger.”  
“That fucker is already dead? How do you know that?” Chloe replies sharply.  
“Because..because I was there.”  
...Okay, how far did she jump exactly?  
“Will you please tell me exactly what happened? Please?” Chloe asks cautiously.

Max pauses a moment, looking away. Chloe barely sees it, but...It looks like her eyes are getting shiny. Max lets out a shaky breath.  
“Chloe…” Oh shit. This doesn’t sound good. Her next words proved that thought correct.  
“Jefferson drugged and kidnapped me. I was tied up in his bunker.”  
Oh my god. Holy shit. Okay, way hella wrong about Nathan being responsible for all this.  
“You have no idea what hell I went through to get back here...but I couldn’t let you die.  
You brought me back here, and I can’t lose you again. I won’t!” The last couple words were thick with emotion and Chloe’s arms fill with goosebumps.  
“I...I’m..Max..I’m so sorry! I was the one to drag you into all this shit. Nobody--especially you should have to go through that...” She pauses, clipping her words. “Now we have to stop Jefferson....with one bullet.”  
“No! Not this way..” Max’s voice breaks.  
“Chloe I..I can’t keep fixing everything! If all I’m going to do is break it over and over again.” She stresses each word. “I already know how this is going to turn out and...I’m afraid I’m fucking up all these alternate realities.”

Woah, wait wait... what?…”Wait...alternate realities?” Chloe says slowly. “Max...Max what did you do?”

“Chloe I..I fucked up. I fucked everything up. I just wanted to make things right, but everything came out wrong.”  
“Max, what the hell are you talking about?”  
“I was able to go back in time. To the last day William was alive. I stopped him from leaving but-but you ended up in a car crash instead.” Her voice wobbles.  
“You saw my dad again?”  
Max ignores her. “You..you were completely paralysed. And you were in pain. You were..slo-slowly dying and I..and you asked me...you asked me to end you life. And I did. For you, because I-I didn’t want you to suffer in any other timeline or reality..” Her voice hitches on her last word,  
“I couldn’t bear the thought of you in any more pain.” She sniffles quietly, wiping her face of the wetness left from the few tears she couldn’t hold back. 

She looks damn near to sobbing. And this is technically...my fault.  
“God Max..That must have been..that must have been awful for you. I’m so sorry I had to ask you that..” Chloe looks away, her mouth suddenly dry.  
“It was worse for you. But I had no idea what would happen and...and as usual I messed everything up and I never want to hurt you, ever. You have to believe me.”  
“Of course I do. Do you think I would even know how to handle a situation like that? Nobody would...the important thing is that we’re together again.” I can’t believe I could ask her something like that...It was an alternate me, but still...  
“You’re right, that’s why would should come with me, so we can stay together...and stay alive.” Max says desperately.  
I believe her, and I want to protect her. I need to protect her.  
I wonder if this is a weird maternal instinct or….or something?

“Okay..you’ve been through so much I..I believe you, Max. Afterall, I still am your faithful companion.” Chloe says with a small chuckle.  
Max takes a step closer, “Yes, you are.” She breaths a sigh, “So listen, in a few minutes I won’t know any of this happened. Nothing. We absolutely have to stay in your room and do nothing” she pauses for a beat,  
“Then we talk to David, let him know what’s going on and let him do his job. Tell me everything that happened and just explain that I traveled through the photo.”  
“..Will you believe me?” Chloe blinks.  
“I’ll always believe you, Chloe.” Max responds, grabbing the other girl’s hand, leading her back to the taller girl’s truck. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, be kind plz. This is my stress relief before finals, so it isn't glorious.  
> It's basically that particular scene in fic form.
> 
> I got this crazy idea after playing the game and just sat there wondering just what they would do in Chloe's room before telling David what happened. On the assumption that David is working the nightshift at Blackwell, of course.  
> Next chapter will likely be that part if I feel like writing more.


End file.
